Pureza
by hikari eternity
Summary: —No te preocupes, seré gentil. Dice Tsukki, y Kuroo no puede evitar pensar en que su castidad (al menos la que supone que le queda), será próximamente ultrajada. Pero yo fui primero, se repite y espera que eso sea un consuelo. PWP. KurooTsukki


Pureza

.

.

A Tsukishima Kei, la perdida de la virginidad no es un tema que le escandalice. Tampoco es que le importe demasiado. Puede que ya este alcanzando los veinte años y él siga siendo puro. Aunque pensar que la edad es un factor para decidir en qué momento debe tener relaciones, como si la virginidad tuviera fecha de caducidad, se le hace todavía más estúpido. Con un novio mayor por uno o dos años. Un departamento minúsculo en Tokio. Libre de la presión paternal. Lo que para muchos significaría borracheras los fines de semana (empezando desde el viernes por la noche), quizás experimentar con drogas, y muy seguramente sexo por todas las partes del pequeño lugar.

Kuroo lo sugería con pasmosa, y desvergonzada, facilidad. No importaba la situación, ya podían estar estudiando, cada quien sobre su carrera, cansados y desganados o en el desayuno que compartían los domingos, después de pasar la noche juntos. Durmiendo. Al moreno le daría igual, abriría la boca y soltaría algún comentario sobre lo mucho que sus vidas cambiarían si tuvieran relaciones en ese momento.

Kei estaba acostumbrado a su pareja, sabía leerlo, y por tanto comprendía que Kuroo no mentía, aunque tampoco decía las cosas claras. No soltaba un: ¡Kei, hoy es un perfecto día para desvirgarte! Aun cuando eso estaba implícito en sus insinuaciones. Puede que en un principio el rubio se hubiese sonrojado levemente, y sí, no era un chico virginal que se escandalizara por las palabras como sexo, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que se lo dijeran como si tal cosa.

Cuando salió de Karasuno era el único que no conocía nada sobre los placeres carnales, al menos no de primera mano. Lo que para él significaba que no sabía nada. Es decir, conocía del tema por algunas clases, por propia iniciativa (ponerse un condón era esencial, no importaba si lo iba a poner en practica ese día o años después), y por las no deseadas platicas de sus compañeros (y ya, también sus _amigos_ ). Sin embargo, era consciente de que uno no puede esperar con eso ya estar preparado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo?, ¿Qué le gustaría a la otra persona?, ¿Qué plus sentiría en ese momento del orgasmo acompañado? Uno simplemente no puede esperar comprender, verdaderamente, que es tener sexo si no lo ha experimentado antes. Se entiende lo básico. Pero no más.

Al antiguo capitán de Karasuno la idea de entregarse ( _estúpidamente cursi_ ) a su pareja no le desagradaba del todo. Era algo normal. El deseo, las fantasías y los sueños húmedos le eran normales. Su libido se encontraba en parámetros intermedios dentro de la campana de gauss.

Y no, tampoco ocurrió un hecho extraordinario que le hiciera, de pronto, desear saltarle encima a su pareja, comerle el rostro a besos y frotarse indecentemente contra su atlético cuerpo. Sin importarle demasiado que, gracias a su juventud y genes, era dos centímetros más algo que el mayor, y que por ende podía llegar a imponerse a la fuerza.

Para Kuroo fue más bien una sorpresa. Kei nunca tomaba la iniciativa en lo referente a su relación, no era cariñoso (al menos no entraba en el estereotipo de cariño que la gente tenía grabada en la cabeza), ni tierno, de hecho parecía francamente indiferente, desganado como si la existencia de Tetsuroo no fuera importante en su vida. Al menos si eras ajeno a las personas en cuestión. Kei era atento: llamaba por los jueves a las ocho de la noche solo para saber si ya se encontraba en su apartamento (con Bokuto y Kenma), pues ese día salía tarde de la universidad; se encargaba de comprar la caja de cereal con chocolate extra que no le gustaba, solo para mejorar el ánimo del mayor los domingos, en que tenían que pararse ridículamente temprano (considerando el día) para irse a trabajar; enredaba sus largas piernas con las contrarias, aun cuando se quejaba sobre lo frías que estaban y que eso le quitaba el sueño. También entrelazaba sus manos cuando salían, se mantenía cerca de él y mostraba sus celos con miradas dulces. Realmente aterradoras.

Así Kei se encargaba de hacerle saber que le quería en su vida. Así Kuroo se aseguraba de que estar con el rubio era la mejor de sus decisiones.

No obstante, esa tarde lluviosa, húmeda y algo fría en que él llegó de sorpresa al apartamento del menor, no supo si asustarse o dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas reprimidas. Abstraído se dejó llevar a la recamara del blondo, un espacio reducido bastante simple, permitió que le recostaran gentilmente en la cama, sobre la colcha azul. En algún punto de su embotamiento, la ropa le fue retirada con movimientos precisos y rápidos. Y no es que él fuera lento o lerdo, sino que se trataba de Tsukishima Kei. Lo que también podía traducirse en que si no se daba prisa, sería él el desvirgado. Y no gracias.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Tsukki! — ronronea, sujetando las manos blancas que se pasean torpemente por su pecho, sus labios cruzan sus mejillas en una sonrisa burlona. Aunque muy en el fondo teme que el blondo se amilane con su actitud, o lo mande al carajo y lo eche del departamento con todo y erección —¿Me extrañaste demasiado?

Tsukishima chasquea la lengua, aun con dos años de relación le irrita que le hable con el diminutivo que usa Tadashi. Cosas de mejores amigos, y que el rubio verdaderamente le profesa afecto al pecoso. Así que Tsukki es solo aceptable si sale de los labios de Yamaguchi. Pero a Kuroo le encanta molestarlo, qué más da que le den un poquito de celos los sentimientos de su pareja para con otro.

Evita con sus piernas que Kei se aleje, lo que es razonable porque el rubio es lo que intenta hacer. Como si decidiera en ese instante que no vale la pena intentarlo por ese día.

Y un carajo que Tetsuroo va a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. Más fácil que decida ir a jugar al Golf de carro, con los carritos del supermercado en que trabaja el búho torpe. Lo cual no va a suceder prontamente.

—Vamos cariño — Tsukishima frunce el ceño por el apelativo pero Kuroo lo ignora —, es solo juego.

Acto seguido le besa lentamente, como apaciguando al gato que tiene por novio. La ironía le hace reír en medio del ósculo. Su pequeño cuervo con problemas de identidad termina cediendo, y eso equivale a puntos positivos en su imaginario ranking sobre lo bueno que es besando.

El blondo se recuesta nuevamente sobre el largirucho cuerpo del moreno, sostiene su cuerpo con los antebrazos, evitando aplastarlo con todo su peso. Eso no quita que este al pendiente de lo que hace Kuroo, al contrario, está del todo pendiente. Expectante.

Así evita en cierta medida el escalofrío que lo recorre cuando siente las frías manos paseándose por su espalda, inmiscuyéndose de a poco dentro de la ropa interior, delineando el nacimiento de sus nalgas. Las mismas que se tensan involuntariamente, vaya cuerpo traicionero. O sincero, sabrá Dios. El punto es que también sus caderas se comienzan a mover, ahora sí restregándose contra la pelvis ajena. El roce le hace morder el labio inferior del gato.

La otra mano va a dar a su cierre, el cual baja dificultosamente por la posición, lo poco cooperativo del blondo, y lo mucho que la emoción le vuelve torpe. Hay que recalcar que no está urgido por un poco de sexo, él bien podría seguir esperando al menor (lo que hace el amor). Mas no está en contra de satisfacer los deseos del rubio.

La prenda es bajada solo un poco, lo suficiente para que la erección rebote contra el abdomen del otro. Kuroo no la ve pero la siente. Es suave y tibia y grande. Se relame los labios como un pervertido, y que.

Tsukishima entonces mete una de sus manos, y medio cuerpo va a caer sobre el del mayor, lo que le hace imposible el bajarle la cremallera al otro. A regañadientes se arrodilla en la cama, quita los obstáculos que tiene que librar el otro pene para liberarse y aprovecha para sacarse la playera. A Kuroo la actitud que está tomando el blondo le prende más. Se reincorpora lo suficiente para también deshacerse de la prenda superior. Se quita con los pies los zapatos y los calcetines y se mueve hacia arriba de la cama obligando al triste pantalón a bajar. Los ojos de Tusukki (quien se mentalizó para no mirar alelado el otro miembro) se dirigen a la zona recién expuesta. Se asombra y no comprende por qué, es decir él tiene lo mismo (se atrevería a afirmar que incluso más grande) entre las piernas, agradece en todo caso que no sea algo bestial, porque no lo admitirá en voz alta ni aunque le paguen, pero le asustaba pensar en que sería algo con lo que físicamente no podría lidiar.

¿Y ahora qué sigue?

Se queda en blanco, aun sentado sobre sus talones. Kuroo se ríe malditamente, a saber lo que pasa dentro de esa cabeza suya. Kei se deja recostar segundos después, segundos en los que viste su traje de Eva (o de Adán, para el caso da igual porque es estar desnudo). La sonrisa del gato se ensancha, poco más y se vuelve Cheshire. Hombre, que eso es anormal. Kei va a decir algo, al final de su boca abierta sale un sonido que identifica tardíamente como gemidos. Y no es porque Kuroo le esté haciendo algo extraordinario, no. Solo pasea sus dedos (la yema de sus dedos, para especificar) por su pecho, trazando líneas imaginarias como si su cuerpo fuese un lienzo. Y esa intensa mirada de ojos pequeños, gatunos, casi brillantes, que parecen absorber cada uno de sus movimientos, memorizando sus gestos antes desconocidos.

Su cuerpo entero parece ser erógeno puro.

Tsukishima nota otra mano paseando por la cara interna de sus muslos, lo que hace que le tiemblen las piernas. Ese temblor se hace más notorio cuando son flexionadas y separadas. Kei imagina que es lo que viene. Empero no estaba mentalmente preparado para ello.

El aliento caliente que respira el mayor sobre su glande le eriza la piel, y cuando cree que está acostumbrándose a él, siente un lengüetazo, como si lo probaran para ver qué tal sabía; salado, por supuesto. Tsukishima espera impaciente la primera felación que recibirá. Lo que le llega solo es saliva y una manaza que podría cubrir sus diecisiete centímetros. Los dos penes van a dar juntos a la misma mano, Kei se traga su gemido y Kuroo exhala pesado. El moreno asciende para besarle lento, con parsimonia, todo lo contrario a lo que hace con su mano y sus miembros.

A Tetsuroo le agrada la idea de hacer que sea Kei quien decida en que momento van a pasar finalmente a cuarta base, o en términos de voleibol a rematar. Pero como no se digne el niño a darle una señal, tendrá que tragarse sus ganas y ser él quien decida por el blondo. Normalmente aguantaría más, pero con Tsukki y sus ganas reprimidas, le sorprenderá gratamente no eyacular ni bien entre en el menor.

Afortunadamente sí es Tsukishima quien cede. No siendo consciente de que es manipulado, incluso en una cuestión tan básica como lo es el sexo. La cadera escurrida del blondo sube y baja con trabajo, algo torpe, como si no estuviera seguro de que ese era el movimiento que más le gustaría. Porque una cosa es masturbarse uno mismo, sabiendo con que fuerza, el ritmo y rapidez, como tomarse incluso los testículos, y otra muy diferente es dejar que otra persona lo haga. Kuroo mantenía un agarre firme que no llegaba a ser doloroso, el ritmo era algo más lento de lo que hubiera esperado, lo molesto era esa fricción a la que le hacía falta más humedad, si quiera un poco de saliva o un lubricante de agua (como el de sabor a plátano que guardaba en el cajón del baño).

—Kuroo — empezó Kei, jadeando de más el nombre de su pareja, satisfecho cuando sintió el otro pene tensarse: reaccionar a su voz —, hazlo ya.

—¡Oh, mi Kei! — Canturreó el moreno, apartando su mano de los miembros para empezar a descender dejando un camino de mordiscos a su paso —, ¿Quieres que ya te la meta?

Kei desvió la mirada de lo que hacía su novio, centrándose en la fea pintura verde de la pared. Aun así seguía atento a lo que hiciera el mayor; sus piernas fueron separadas todavía más, dando espacio a los hombros y cabeza azabache del otro. Suponía que ese era el momento más adecuado para una felación, o para empezar a usar sus largos dedos en algo más productivo, como abrirse paso por su único hoyo.

No obstante fue la cara interna de sus muslos la que fue bendecida con la atención de la prodigiosa boca del moreno. Quien succionaba una pequeña porción de piel sin intención de causarle marcas, su boca emitía un tronido cada que se apartaba de él. Y eso lo hizo enloquecer un poquito más. Lo que le dio cabida a los dedos (que en algún momento fueron ensalivados) inquietos para adentrarse tímidamente en el sitio más puro del rubio.

—Me dices que tal se siente, amor.

Tsukishima quiso replicar con algún comentario mordaz, empero en ese instante la punta del dedo intruso hizo presión en su punto P. Su espalda se arqueó y sus pulmones soltaron el aire de golpe. _¡Joder!_

Kuroo se traga sus demás frases no memorables que ha ido aprendiendo de las películas porno, tampoco es que sea un adicto a ellas, como sea, le gusta presionar al menor pero no llegar al punto de amedrentarlo. Puede imaginarse perfectamente una certera y dolorosa patada en las bolas como le haga algún comentario sucio. Y no vale la pena el rostro rojo del rubio, al menos no tanto como la descendencia que no tendrá.

—¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos y lo haces ya? — espeta Tsukishima.

Tetsuroo se reincorpora solo un poco para poder apreciar el rostro de su pareja, ve el rojo que tanto le gusta, también los labios fruncidos, pero lo que más le sorprende son los ojos miel. Ahí solo hay irritación y ansiedad, y puede que todo ello se encuentre inmerso en el placer.

El gato se queda sin saber que decir, para variar. Un momento memorable, se repite en su fuero interno Kei.

—¿Y bien? — le insta, de nuevo. Jodiendo el precario equilibro de paz mental del mayor. Porque esas palabras no saldrían de su boca en ninguna otra situación, quizás tampoco vuelva a ser así de directo. Al menos no en ese aspecto de su vida de pareja. Le gusta más la idea de hacer creer a Kuroo que es él quien lleva las riendas de la relación, y no al revés. Que él es más inteligente y menos ingenuo y mustio de lo que creen todos los demás.

Kuroo reacciona, intentando recomponer su sonrisa en algo que parece ser una expresión de torcido regocijo. Ya vera su chico de anteojos si vuelve a hablarle de ese modo… en realidad ruega porque sí.

En venganza se olvida de la caballerosidad, de decirle un mísero «agua va», o símil. Se gana un «¡Pero que mierda!», o eso cree escuchar. El rubio se jacta demasiado sobre no insultar diciendo groserías e improperios, así que lo altisonante de su expresión es discordante. Pero bueno, Kuroo se recuerda que ese día nada va yendo conforme a la usual personalidad de su pareja. Después a sus oídos llega un «No te muevas», siseado y masticado. A Kuroo le da por practicar sus clases de inglés así que no le entiende. El condenado se mueve. Eso sí, lento.

Lo que dura solo un par de minutos, muy probablemente menos que eso, y es Kei quien comienza a ensartarse. O intentarlo. Tetsuroo se pregunta si el chico estaría dispuesto a cabalgarlo. La visión sería fantástica. Pero no se siente con tanta suerte. Por tanto opta por levantar los muslos y subir uno de ellos sobre su hombro. No la clásica posición del misionero, con la que todo el mundo debería debutar para después ir progresando. Inventando su propia versión de kamasutra. Tampoco es tan diferente. Es aceptable para el momento, y piensa que si se mueve más hacia la derecha y arriba hará ver lucecitas al blondo.

Al final a Kei ya se le ha secado la boca, sus labios están hinchados y sus puños blancos amenazan con romper las sábanas. Tetsuroo no está mucho mejor que eso. Sus dedos, está seguro, dejaran huellas moradas en los muslos. Algo que probablemente le dé a cambio un domingo frío en su departamento. Y obviamente menos sexo.

Cuando Kuroo sale del rubio, se recuesta a un lado del mismo. El orgasmo le hace vibrar desde lo más profundo, eriza su piel y le da taquicardia. No puede saber que siente Kei, peor imagina que se encuentra igual que él. Para prueba de ello tiene el semen blancuzco secándose en partes de ambos abdómenes. Un asco, seguro, pero es aceptable. Algo que no compartirán ambos una vez Kei se mueva y comience a chorrear (no tan literal, ni que eyaculara litros). Por ese momento le da igual, se acurruca en el pecho contrario, y Tsukishima lo acoge de buen agrado. Sintiendo por vez primera esa iniciativa melosa.

—Kei — le llama, con voz adormilada. El aludido que ya está en duermevela emite un monosílabo a modo de respuesta —, ha sido genial. Pero creo que deberíamos comprar lubricante para la próxima vez…

Emite cuando repara en que puede irritarse esa zona, y que por supuesto eso equivale a dolor, o lo que es peor, a una visita al médico.

—Supongo — le concede, sin mayor ánimo por proseguir con la conversación —, pero tengo uno sabor a plátano con el cual prepararte. Así que no te preocupes, seré gentil.

—¿Cómo…?

No hubo respuesta. Kei dormía plácidamente, sumido en el séptimo cielo. Tetsuroo tardó una hora en seguir a su novio, y aun en sueños la duda seguía remoloneando en su mente. Ni siquiera en su mundo onírico, fue capaz de poner en palabras lo que el rubio insinuó.

¿A caso su pureza peligraba?

«¡Pero es solo Tsukki!» eso tampoco arrojó ninguna clase de luz esclarecedora. Todo lo contrario. Porque sí, era solo Tsukki. Y Tetsuroo lo sabía.

.

.

Hola gente bonita, les dije que tenía un reto personal con esta pareja.

Realmente no se me da bien la personalidad de ambos juntos, quizás debo practicar más. En fin, también son solo intentos que buscan criticas constructivas. De hecho, cambie un poco mi estilo de narración. Como que siento que va más con ellos.

Y, editando este pedacito, se hace alusión a Bólido, fic de Nitta. Aunque solo sea un poquito.

¿Quejas, sugerencias? se aceptan.

Próximo reto: Comfort/hurt (sí, en ese orden). Será un Oikage, porque ya llevo el 50%.


End file.
